


A couper le souffle

by ThaliaBubble



Series: Les dés sont jetés [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Almost death, Based on a True Story, F/F, F/M, Saving, Subway, only the scary part, prompt
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaliaBubble/pseuds/ThaliaBubble
Summary: Tu es tranquillement dans le métro quand une foule de gens pressés te repousse vers le fond. Ton écharpe se coince et tu la sens commencer à t'étrangler sans que personne ne le remarque.Heureusement, il existe encore des héros pour te sauver.(Un chapitre par personnage Marvel)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Marvel character/reader
Series: Les dés sont jetés [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742293
Kudos: 2





	1. Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> Si vous souhaitez voir apparaître un personnage Marvel en tant que sauveur, c'est par ici : https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bubbletimestories

Le métro se met en marche et tu te cales dans un petit coin de la rame en essayant de prendre le moins de place possible. Les grèves ont rendu tout le monde à cran et vous êtes plus serrés que des sardines à l’intérieur de chaque wagon. Quelque part, que vous soyez en hiver est une bénédiction : d’une part parce que vous vous tenez chaud mais surtout parce qu’une canicule aurait provoqué bien des accidents. Pour l’heure, on ne dénombre aucun blessé, ce qui est aussi exceptionnel que rassurant. La tête levée vers le plafond, tu respires profondément en rajustant ton écharpe, regardant fixement le nom des stations en attendant de pouvoir descendre. Heureusement pour toi, tu n’as pas longtemps à attendre avant de pouvoir sortir et bientôt, une voix désincarnée annonce ton arrêt. T’excusant platement pour le dérangement, tu avances vers les portes ouvertes en essayant de ne pas heurter trop de gens. Tu as presque atteint le bord lorsque la sonnerie annonçant la fermeture des rames retentit. Une masse de gens pressés et stressés se met à pousser pour monter à tout prix dans le métro, la vague humaine te repoussant violemment en arrière, au risque de te faire tomber. Tu recules tant bien que mal, emportée par la foule qui continue de forcer pour entrer comme un troupeau de buffles enragés. Autour de toi, les gens se pressent, avancent, se bousculent et le bout de ton écharpe se retrouve coincé entre deux individus, attirée vers le fond alors que ton corps peine à reculer. La tension du tissu se fait plus grande, enserrant ta gorge, te faisant tousser. Et les passagers qui continuent de bouger et de se heurter sans comprendre ce qui se passe. Littéralement étranglée, tu tires désespérément sur le vêtement qui risque de t’être fatal, cries comme tu le peux que tu n’arrives plus à respirer. Personne ne t’écoute, personne ne prête attention et la panique commence à devenir de plus en plus forte. Tu tousses, cries, appelles, t’agites. Tu ne peux pas mourir comme ça, ce serait trop affreux. 

Quelqu’un se presse contre toi pour faire barrage de son corps alors que les gens alentour ne se sont rendus compte de rien. On cesse de te pousser en tous sens mais la torsion de ton écharpe continue et tu ne te rends compte de rien tant tu es paniquée et en manque d’oxygène. Un homme te parle, tente de dégager le tissu qui te tue et tire si violemment dessus qu’il déchire l’étoffe. Ça a au moins le mérite de te libérer et tu bascules en avant, toussant violemment en essayant de reprendre ton souffle. Les portes du métro s’ouvrent, on te tient fermement par le bras pour te guider à l’extérieur où tu parviens enfin à respirer plus facilement. Tout ton corps tremble mais tu restes stoïque, autant que tu le peux. Enfin, tu lèves les yeux pour remercier celui à qui tu dois la vie. L’homme fait un geste de la main, faisant briller le métal de ses doigts un bref instant. 

« Ce n’est rien, prenez votre temps pour respirer. »

Avec sa casquette et ses longs cheveux, il a un côté un peu louche qui contraste avec la douceur mélancolique de ses yeux bleus. Tu obéis et inspires profondément, luttant contre la nausée parce que tu te refuses à vomir sur les bottes de ton sauveur. Ce dernier tend la main pour te soutenir alors que tu te diriges vers l’escalier mais tu refuses d’un signe de tête.

« Non merci, c’est gentil. Je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Pour le moment, tu crois sincèrement à ce que tu dis mais peut-être que tu n’as pas encore eu le temps de te rendre que tu as failli mourir. Pour l’heure, le jeune homme semble hésiter à te laisser partir, visiblement inquiet pour toi. Il t’explique qu’il n’a pas l’intention de te suivre ou de te harceler mais qu’il veut juste s’assurer que tu rentres chez toi en paix, quitte à t’accompagner jusqu’au prochain train. Tu commences par refuser mais cette aventure t’a laissée fébrile et tu ne veux pas te montrer impolie. 

« D’accord…koff…on peut faire un bout de chemin ensemble. »

Vous marchez l’un à côté de l’autre en silence jusqu’au quai, lui t’observant du coin de l’œil alors que tu continues de faire comme si tout allait bien. Il sait qu’à l’intérieur, tu dois être en train de te remettre du choc et il te trouve très courageuse. Mais déjà ton train arrive, c’est l’heure de se quitter. 

\- Merci encore pour tout à l’heure, sans vous…ça aurait mal fini.  
\- Désolé pour votre écharpe…  
\- Pas grave, ça aurait pu être pire.

Tu hausses les épaules et résistes à l’envie de faire une remarque sur son étrange prothèse métallique ou sur la force qu’il a déployé dans le métro. A la place, tu lui adresses un signe de la main en te dirigeant vers ta rame.

\- Bonne journée…  
\- James, mais vous pouvez m’appeler Bucky.

Vous échangez un sourire timide, conscients que vous ne vous reverrez sans doute jamais. Mais tu ne risques pas de l’oublier, ni lui ni cet étrange incident. 

« Au revoir Bucky, merci d’avoir été mon sauveur. »


	2. Tony

Alors que les portes sont sur le point de se refermer, quelque chose de puissant les retient et les repousse, empêchant le train de repartir. Une silhouette entièrement métallique écarte la foule pour arriver jusqu’à toi, son visage inexpressif faisant frissonner même les plus enragés. On ne discute pas face à une armure du célèbre Iron-man, même s’il n’est probablement pas dedans. Il est assez rare que le milliardaire envoie une de ses créations pour gérer des problèmes dans le métro mais aujourd’hui, il semble qu’il ait décidé d’intervenir. Le robot écarte sans violence la masse accumulée autour de toi et tranche d’un coup de laser l’écharpe qui menace de te tuer. Une légère odeur de brûlé emplit la rame mais tu ne t’en rends pas vraiment compte, occupée à reprendre ton souffle. Sans te laisser le temps de réagir, l’armure te prend dans ses bras pour te soulever et t’emmener hors du wagon, laissant le métro repartir avec des passagers très surpris. Nul doute que l’histoire va se répandre comme une trainée de poudre d’ici quelques heures. Tu sens la surface froide et dure contre toi, les bras qui te tiennent solidement pour te déposer dans une salle de repos pour les employés, vide à cette heure. 

« Tout va bien, mademoiselle ? » demande une voix masculine légèrement déformée par le micro et le casque. 

Tu hoches la tête en toussant, arrachant le reste de tissu et palpant ta gorge désormais libérée mais néanmoins irritée. Ça ne fait pas vraiment mal mais tu as surtout envie de vomir. Reprenant ton souffle, tu jettes un coup d’œil à l’armure qui reste totalement immobile en te surveillant. Tu te demandes s’il s’agit d’un message enregistré ou si Tony Stark est vraiment en train de te parler à travers cette boite de converse vide. Même si tu dois probablement la vie à cette armure, tu n’aimes pas la savoir près de toi et tu détournes le regard en déglutissant, mal à l’aise. 

« M…merci de m’avoir aidé. Je vais bien maintenant, vous pouvez partir. »

Tu espères ne pas te montrer impolie mais la dernière chose dont tu as envie, c’est d’être coincée dans une pièce vide avec un robot. Non, tu as surtout envie de reprendre ton souffle, d’oublier tout ça et, tu l’avoues avec une pointe de honte, tu as envie d’un câlin. Ce brusque rappel de ta mortalité te fait éprouver le désir de te cacher très loin sous ta couette et de ne plus bouger. L’armure opine et sort de la salle avec un lourd bruit de pas. Tu t’accordes quelques minutes avant de sortir, tu as besoin de te recomposer un visage plus serein parce que là, tu es toute rouge. Instinctivement, tu sors ton portable pour parler de ce qui vient de se passer à tes amies mais tu changes d’avis, ça ne servirait pas à grand-chose. La porte de la salle s’ouvre et tu tournes le dos avec un geste gêné, jetant le reste d’écharpe dans une poubelle. 

\- Désolée, j’ai eu un malaise, je vais partir tout de suite.   
\- Je sais mais ne vous embêtez pas. 

La voix qui résonne dans ton dos t’est étrangement familière et tu sursautes en te retournant pour te retrouver face à un homme bien habillé dont le bouc et les lunettes teintées sont plus que reconnaissables. Tu lâches un « oh mon dieu » choqué et le génie lève une main en riant. 

« Vous pouvez m’appeler Tony ou M. Stark, ça suffira. »

Evidemment, il est très fier de son petit effet et t’invite à te rasseoir sur ta chaise, regardant rapidement si tu ne gardes pas de marque autour de la gorge. Heureusement pour toi, il n’y a pas de marque. Légèrement remise de tes émotions, tu regardes le super-héros avec surprise, qu’est-ce qu’il fait ici ? Se faire sauver par une de ses armures est déjà très particulier mais tu ne peux pas croire qu’il ait fait le déplacement jusque dans une vieille station de métro pour s’assurer que tu vas bien. 

\- Pardon pour cette question mais…qu’est-ce que vous faites ici ?  
\- Je suis venu voir comment vous vous sentiez. On peut vous faire examiner si vous le souhaitez…  
\- Merci beaucoup de m’avoir sauvé, M. Stark, mais je vais très bien. 

Tu sens tes joues chauffer sous la gêne, peu habituée à être au centre de l’attention. Surtout que l’adrénaline est en train de repartir et que tu sens tes mains trembler. Tu as quand même failli mourir étranglée et ça remue beaucoup de choses en toi. Tony remarque ton changement d’expression et prend les choses en main, il a l’habitude de tout diriger et il sait que c’est pour ton bien. Appuyant sur sa montre, il fait apparaître autour de lui une armure identique à celle qui t’a extirpée de la foule. Puis il te tend la main. 

« Venez, je vais vous raccompagner chez vous. Tout le monde pensera qu’il s’agit de la même armure, ne vous inquiétez pas. Les alentours sont dégagés. »

Sans te laisser le temps de protester, il met son casque et ouvre la porte, te poussant à l’extérieur pour te guider jusqu’à une voiture noire qui démarre dès que tu rentres à l’intérieur. On t’a poussé dedans, tu n’as pas vraiment choisi de monter mais pour Tony Stark, il semble que ce soit du pareil au même. Il sait que tu seras extrêmement gênée s’il te raccompagne jusqu’à chez toi alors il ne monte pas à tes côtés dans la voiture. 

« Rentrez chez vous et reposez-vous. Vous avez eu un sacré choc. Ravi d’avoir fait votre connaissance, Miss Y/N. »

Il s’envole brusquement, te laissant totalement stupéfiée sur la banquette d’une voiture luxueuse. Le chauffeur te demande avec insistance ton adresse et tu finis par la lui donner de mauvaise grâce, consciente que tu ne pourras pas t’échapper tant que M. Stark ne te saura pas en sécurité. C’est peut-être sa façon de jouer les héros et de protéger les citoyens. Un peu particulier comme méthode mais au moins, tu arrives chez toi saine et sauve. 

Assise sur ton lit, tu ne cesses d’allumer et éteindre l’écran de ton portable en hésitant à appeler ta meilleure amie pour tout lui raconter. Mais ça fait beaucoup trop de choses impensables : ton étranglement, le sauvetage, l’arrivée de Stark, le retour en voiture de luxe… Personne ne te croira. Pensive, tu passes une main là où l’écharpe est rentrée dans ta chair, heureuse de ne pas voir de marque rouge. Quelques larmes perlent dans tes yeux mais tu les chasses d’un revers de main, surtout que l’on sonne à ta porte. Un livreur te remet un petit paquet que tu déballes rapidement, tu ne te souviens pas d’avoir commandé quelque chose. 

Dans une jolie boite noire, une écharpe identique à la tienne t’attend avec ta carte de transport et une note manuscrite. « Toutes mes excuses pour votre écharpe, j’espère que celle-ci vous plaira. Joyeusement vôtre. Tony Stark »


End file.
